This proposal is for support of the Central Operations Office for the Childrens Cancer Study Group A, a group of 22 major pediatric institutions collaborating in clinical investigations of childhood cancer. The Operations Office, under the direction of the Group Chairman, provides the functions of administration; communications; and management and biostatistical analyses of Group data by manual and electronic processing methods.